


Мальчики и девочки

by chibi_zoisy, Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team



Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Guns, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team
Summary: О нравах двух друзей-стрелков и двух страховщиц.





	Мальчики и девочки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2011

Когда эти двое просто сосуществуют вместе - то обычно страдает мебель. Сейчас же под угрозой не просто гостиничная кровать, стол и пара стульев - стаканы не в счет, один стакан уже вылетел в окно, второй же проживает последние секунды и вот-вот хрустнет либо под сапогом либо под ботинком - сейчас трясутся стены, осыпается штукатурка и хозяин гостиницы прикидывает возможные убытки.  
\- А ну убери свои поганые лапы!  
\- Я же всего лишь...  
\- Хрена себе!  
Этот конструктивный диалог прерывается ощутимым толчком - кого-то явно впечатали в стену и пару раз приложили об эту же стену головой.  
\- Хрена себе... - вяло констатирует сидящая по другую сторону этой же самой стены Мэрил. - Эта пара клоунов когда-нибудь утихомирится?  
Девушку можно простить за грубую лексику - она не выспалась, она капитально не выспалась, она жутко не выспалась. И рассчитывала прикорнуть днем. Но планы ее сорвались в который раз. По весьма деликатной причине. У Милли, сидящей на кровати рядом - у нее все причины деликатные. И неотложные.  
\- Сэмпай, да они же всегда так... да не обращайте на них внимания... прошу, не отвлекайтесь.  
\- Сколько же еще ты будешь еще называть меня на "вы"? - уже не столько зло, сколько азартно шепчет Мэрил. Задача, стоящая перед ней, конечно, трудна, но сложно ли умеючи?

 

+++

 

В этой гостинице есть только два способа общения - либо шептаться, надеясь, что не услышат, либо же орать в полный голос, наплевав на лишние уши. И Ваш и Вольфвуд - постояльцы не из стеснительных. И даже неожиданная тишина из их номера звучит оглушительно.  
\- Ник, а, Николас... Ты чего? Обиделся?  
Ответа нет.  
\- Я же не хотел, просто так получилось... понимаешь?  
Молчание приобретает угрожающий характер.  
\- Ну хочешь, я извинюсь. Мне правда очень-очень жаль....  
Разливаться в извинениях Ваш может достаточно долго, а Вольфвуд обычно не имеет терпения долго эти извинения слушать, но сегодня кое-что пошло не по обычному сценарию. Ведь фанера - она лучший проводник звука. В обе стороны. И отвернувшемуся к стене Николасу очень хорошо слышно:  
\- Милли, ну... от тебя я не ожидала.  
\- Ох, сэмпай.  
И всхлипывание. Или глубокий вздох? "Да тихо ты!" - шикает Вольфвуд на непонимающего Ваша и продолжает слушать:  
\- Большой. И крепко как засел. А если я...  
\- Ой-ой, ой...  
\- Терпи. Ну потерпи еще немного, ну сейчас, ну как же ты умудрилась так его загнать, ну горе ты мое луковое, вот сейчас...  
\- Ой. А можно помедленнее?..  
Теперь по ту сторону стены прижалось уже два очень любопытных уха:  
\- Во ведь стервы, а?  
\- Да чего ты злишься, они же девушки, чего тут...  
\- Вот потому и стервы. Ни людям не дают, ни сами обходиться нормально не умеют.  
\- Знаешь...  
\- Знаю. Знаю, - подытоживает Вольфвуд. Все еще злой и взъерошенный, он оглядывает Ваша и произносит радикальное:  
\- А не пошел бы ты...

 

+++

 

В это время в номере у двух их симпатичных соседок жарко. То есть там и так было не прохладно, но сейчас, когда Милли, сидя на кровати, со всех сил упирается пятками в пол, а Мэрил уже наплевала на состояние своих колготок...  
Конечно же Ваш должен зайти именно в этот момент. И замяться на входе:  
\- Э-эээ... вам не помочь? А меня тут послали... То есть Вольфвуд послал... у вас масло есть?  
\- Машинное? - холодно интересуется отдувающаяся Мэрил.  
\- Подсолнечное, блин! - доносится из соседней комнаты. - Конечно, машинное! Не будьте же вы такими жлобками, Христа ради!  
\- Но тогда же вы поможете мне со станганом? А то клепку заклинило, мы уже тянем-тянем, а она и не туда и не сюда... Вот, смотри...  
"Поразительно, как легко у Милли получается просить о помощи. Я так не умею" - думает Мэрил и изображает милую улыбку.  
\- Да нивапрос! Да это мы на раз! - радуется Ваш. Во время "этого мы на раз" они с Вольфвудом уж точно помирятся. Хотя повод для перепалки у них сегодня серьезный.  
Шутка ли: выкрасть у Николаса его основной рабочий инструмент - именной автомат-гранатомет - и использовать во время перестрелки...  
\- Еще раз тронешь - руки оторву, - ласково предупреждает Вольфвуд.  
\- Ладно, - легко соглашается Ваш.  
Они никогда не ссорятся долго.


End file.
